


Catching Up

by Marf_Redux



Series: After Awakening Verse [5]
Category: Mutant X (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: old friends catching up and learning they don't have much in common any more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Alex joins Logan at a bar in an attempt to catch up.
Series: After Awakening Verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479035
Kudos: 1





	Catching Up

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

Catching Up

“Nice of you to finally join me,” Logan said from the bar stool where several empty bottles stood. “I almost get the feeling that you don’t care to catch up with old friends.” He settled down on the bar stool next to Logan. “I mean I flew all the way to Alaska to see you.”

“Sorry but given the reception I got on Genosha I’m just a little wary of Old Friends,” he said not bringing up the fact he had waited until Scotty fell asleep. He’d only been here for a few days now and he was not in any hurry to get drawn into any mutant drama.

“Yeah, Jeanie and Chuck have certainly made some odd choices,” Logan said distantly. “I’d certainly like to say something about it to them but I’m not welcome on Genosha.” He wondered if Logan knew the truth that he hadn’t killed Magneto at all and instead it was Jean who had done it. He hated the secrets but there was no way he could tell him. “So now I work part time with Storm’s mutant cops and spend the rest of my time helping out at Kitty’s school.” Logan looked a bit sad, “not many students left most mutants eventually leave for Genosha as soon as there’s an opening for them.”

The bartender came over and he ordered a beer as Logan ordered another one. The man complied though he gave Logan’s growing amount of empty bottles a strange look. He really didn’t know what to say to Logan. It had been years since their adventure in Mexico and he had no idea how to reconcile his memories of that Logan with the one he’d known in the other world. “So I hear you have a kid now,” Logan said after a moment. “I hope things go better for you then they did with any of mine that showed up lately.” He had no idea what Logan was talking about but he wasn’t going to ask. “That other world you were in what was my life like there?”

“The first time I saw you there you were running around naked with Saber tooth and Wild child,” he said taking a bit of pleasure in making Logan actually spit out his beer. “The three of you had gone feral and formed some kind of pack.” He could tell that Logan wasn’t as shocked by that as he would have expected. “Later your regained your senses and went back to your wife Mariko and your kids.” He wouldn’t tell wolverine how the story ended even if he had been in on the secret.

“Well nice to know in at least one world we got our happy ending,” Wolverine said as he downed another beer. “This is really awkward I was hoping to catch up with an old friend but we’ve both changed to much haven’t we?”

“Yes,” he said and it was the sad truth his time in that other world had changed him and whatever had happened here for Wolverine had done the same. “I’m heading back home now do you need a ride to the motel your staying at?”

“Naw I’ll walk after a few more beers,” Logan said distractedly. “I’m glad your back Alex.” He nodded and said a quick goodbye before summoning the bar tender and paying his tab. He made his way back to his car ready to drive home carefully.

The End.


End file.
